


a song for two

by moonlights0nata



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Song fic? it could almost be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlights0nata/pseuds/moonlights0nata
Summary: Three times Judai sang to Edo, and the one time Edo sang back.





	a song for two

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a gift to my good and lovely friend Egg !!! HAPPY BDAY BUDDY !! <3333 I hope you enjoy and have a very wonderful day.

**\--1--**

 

It wasn’t in Edo’s plan to be in the Red Dorm tonight, surrounded by Judai and his friends. He wasn’t entirely sure who--possibly Fubuki, definitely Fubuki--brought the small Karaoke machine in the middle of the room, Sho and Kenzan wrestling for the mic while Judai laughed at their antics. Manjoume sat next to Edo on the couch, watching them with annoyance and grumbling for them to get on with it already. Asuka and Fubuki were here too, one shaking her head at her friends, the other trying to appease them.

Frankly, Edo wasn’t sure why _he_ was here.

“Please?” Judai had asked when he’d caught Edo near campus. “Exams are over and we are throwing a party in the Red Dorm.” He grinned that blinding smile of his. “It’ll be fun, c’mon ! Maybe we’ll even get to have another duel !”

Edo should have said no, but Judai’s eyes, hopeful, and his smile had made that impossible. Maybe he had a bigger soft spot for the boy than he’d thought.

“Fine. But we _better_ have that duel.”

So far, no dueling had happened, only awkward or off key karaoke songs--except for the Tenjoin siblings. He was aware Fubuki was into music, so it wasn’t a surprise, but Asuka’s voice was nice to listen to as well.

Sho and Kenzan were.. _.loud_ , and kind of hurt Edo’s ears. He was grateful when they stopped their makeshift duet and started to get Manjoume to sing, who refused to at first but a little teasing from Judai and he was soon taking it up like it was a challenge.

He wasn’t that _bad_ , Edo mused, but he was only half listening, sipping from some orange juice Asuka had offered him earlier.

He didn’t dislike Judai’s friends, but he had a hard time getting used to them. Saiou had been his sole friend for most of his life, and he hadn’t tried hard to get close with anyone else. Somehow, though, Judai had changed that. Somehow, he’d found a way to get close--not to the degree Saiou had, but there was something between them, something Edo couldn’t put a name to yet, but it made something warm settle in his chest.

And maybe Judai’s friends were alright, too. Manjoume was easily riled up, Sho and Kenzan bickered and were loud, but they were all good people. Asuka was so far the most pleasant company, followed by Fubuki, whenever he didn’t get caught up with everyone else’s shenanigans.

“Nice, nice, Thunder !” Judai whooped and clapped when Manjoume was done, who puffed out his chest and smirked. He pointed the mic at Judai.

“Heh, bet you can’t top that, slacker !”

At that, Edo peeked over at Judai, who sat on the floor diagonally to Edo. He had yet to sing anything, and Edo couldn’t deny he was a little curious as to how he sounded. As if sensing his eyes on him, Judai turned to look at him for a moment, grinning.

“Wanna come up with me?”

Edo huffed, lips pulling up at a corner. “No, thanks. You can make a fool of yourself on your own.”

Judai pouted, standing up where he’d been cross legged on the floor. “Mean !”

He grabbed the mic and started to swipe through songs. His brow furrowed as he looked at the list. “Uuuuuuh….I don’t know any of these--” He swiped some more before picking one at random. When the first notes began to play, he blinked. “Oh, wait, this one was in--”

Sho and Kenzan groaned, recognizing the song, slumping against each other.

“Anikiiii, why did you have to pick this one--” Sho complained. “I had _just_ got it out of my head--”

Edo recognized the song, too. A catchy, pop song, by a popular boy band, _in English._ He could feel amusement bubbling up his chest as Judai eyes widened as he realized which song it was.

“Fuck--UUUH--”

Edo snickered under his breath, watching Judai flail with the entry lines.

“[You’re insecure--Uh--Don’t know what for?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CjPc8RVJ0Dc)” Judai’s English was barely understandable, and his accent was overall pretty bad. “You’re turning heads when you walk through the do-o-or--” Edo was pretty sure Judai didn’t know the language, if his grades were anything to go by and he was clearly singing by ear rather than by reading the lyrics.

He fumbled some more but he regained his composure soon enough, smirking and gripping the mic with more confidence, turning to his friends. Asuka laughed at the silly poses Judai struck as he sang, Sho, Kenzan and Fubuki clapped or whooped along, Manjoume looked like he was trying not to laugh and failing to reel in an amused smile, muttering an _‘oh my god, this is embarrassing to watch’._

Edo was very amused himself, hearing Judai singing in a broken english, but his voice was not annoying to listen to. It was just like him; upbeat, fun, he was simply trying to get a laugh out of everyone. And it was nice, to see Judai let loose, to see him so bright like this. It always tugged at something deep inside Edo.

However when Judai’s eyes turned to him, Edo’s mirthful grin faltered, as Judai sang the next set of lyrics.

“ _Baby_ you light up my world like nobody else--” Judai had a mischievous glint in his eye. “The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed~ But when you smile at the ground it ain’t hard to tell--”

He pointed at him, winking. “You don’t kno-o-ow--You don’t know you’re beautiful !”

Judai definitely _did not know English_ . Of this, Edo was _almost certain_.

Edo, however, knew the language, and hearing Judai sing those words to him made his face grow red without his permission.

“If only you saw what I can see--” Why was Judai still looking at him so intensely? “You’ll understand why I want you so desperately--” Why was it making him so-- “Right now I’m looking at you and I can’t believe, you don’t kno-o-ow---” Suddenly the mic was close to his face, but Edo drew a blank, even though he knew the words. Judai pouted.

“C’mon Edo, sing with me !” Judai poked his cheek with the mic. “You know the song !”

“N--No--” He cleared his throat, embarrassed. “I pass--” It was hard to say no to Judai Yuuki but he refused to shield on this. His heart was beating too fast to his liking, only from having those eyes on him.

He got a nudge from Fubuki when Judai backed off huffing. The older boy wiggled his eyebrows at him knowingly, and Edo had no shame in jabbing him with an elbow, drawing out a laugh from him.

“You know, Edo-kun--”

“No.”

“Judai doesn’t know English. I don’t think he realized what he just did.” The older boy looked thoroughly amused by all this. “But he was still looking at you.” He tapped his cheek with a finger, looking knowingly at him. ”I wonder if it’s because--”

“If you have time to wonder--” Edo grabbed the spare mic laying around and shoved it at Fubuki, face red. “--you have time to sing.”

Fubuki puffed out his cheeks childishly, but took the mic. “You are no fun, Edo-kun. Here I am, just trying to help, like the good love magician that I am--!”

“You are _not_ helpful.” Edo deadpanned, crossing his arms and looking away. “I don’t need your party tricks, amateur magician.”

“Hey ! Don’t insult me !” Fubuki whined, standing up with a dramatic huff. “I’ll have you know I’m--”

“Brother, please leave Edo alone.” Asuka, pushed onto Fubuki’s back. “Go sing with Judai.”

“Asukaaaa, you too?” Another push and Fubuki went away, betrayed and puffing his cheeks, but as soon as Judai told him to pick the next song, he lightened up considerably.

Asuka sighed, fondly exasperated at her brother before turning to Edo with a light smile. “Sorry, Edo. He’s always like that--he can’t keep his nose out of other people’s business.”

Edo sagged his shoulders, shaking his head. “I could tell.”

“But you know…” At her tone, he glanced at her, and her smile had that same knowing quality of Fubuki’s, eyes looking at Judai and then back at him.

“For once, I think he might be right.”

Edo scrunched up his face. “About…?”

“About Judai looking at you. He’s...dense, for sure, and definitely didn’t know what he was singing-- but he looks at you more than you might realize, Edo.”

Edo’s eyes widened, heart quickening its pace again. Without much thought his eyes glance at Judai across the room, who’s busy singing a duet with Fubuki, trying to drag Manjoume along. For a short instant, their eyes meet, Judai’s finding his easily, and Edo quickly looks away.

“It must be your imagination.”

Her shoulders rose and fell in a shrug, but her smile did not deter, still looking like she knew more than she was saying. “Maybe. I am no love magician after all--” She pat his shoulder before standing, her words ringing in Edo’s ears long after he left.

“But maybe _you_ are more dense than you think, too.”

* * *

 

**\--2--**

 

“How rare for you to visit, Pro-san.” Judai joked, looking up at Edo leaning against the railing of his boat. “You are so busy in the league lately.”

Edo rested his cheek on his hand, smirking. “And you have been elusive, I heard.”

At that, Judai’s smile turned sheepish, glancing away. He couldn’t deny it, Edo knew; ever since they had all returned from the other dimension, Judai had been different. Most of this he’d heard from his friends soon after Judai had come back. In a brief conversation with Manjoume, he mentioned he was starting to appear more like the old Judai lately, but Edo could tell so much was different now.

Edo wanted to know why. He had so much to ask, but he doubted he’d get a straight answer right away out of Judai.

“So what brings you here? Actually here for classes?” Judai asked, sitting on the border of the pier. He had his fishing rod with him, Edo noted, as he got the bait ready on the hook and then tossed his line onto the sea.

“Not really.” Edo detached himself from the railing of his boat, making his way down and going to stand next to Judai. He was quiet for a few more beats before speaking up again. “I came to see you.”

“Aw--missed me?” Judai cooed teasingly, but Edo didn’t laugh.

“I’m glad you made it back.” There’s a knot of emotion forming in his throat but he didn’t let it make his voice waver, not now. He peered down at Judai and saw him looking back, eyes unreadable, or like he was trying to decipher the emotion behind Edo’s words. “So...Yes, I guess I _did_ miss you.” He added before tearing his eyes away, feeling a familiar heat rising to his cheeks.

When Judai remained silent, Edo spared him another look, finding his eyes still on him and--was he blushing? It was Judai’s turn to look away, clearing his throat as he adjusted his grip on his rod.

“Sorry if I worried you.”

Edo scoffed, lowering himself to sit beside Judai, watching the waves. “I wasn’t _worried_ .” He _had_ been, but-- “I knew you’d make it back.” Or more like he _had_ to believe Judai would be back. He couldn’t find logic in Judai, the boy who had defied destiny and fate itself, not being around anymore.

Judai’s shoulder bumped against his, and Edo saw him smile out of the corner of his eye. “Thanks, Edo. It's good to be back.”

Edo bumped him back, lips curling up against his will. _'It's good to have you back, I'm glad you are back.'_ Sitting here with Judai, he realized how much he’d missed this, being around the other boy, even when they were both quiet and simply listening to the sound of waves and seagulls.

He had so much he could ask. _‘How did you make it back’, ‘Are you okay’, ‘What happened’,_ but he feared it’d break the comfortable atmosphere between them. For now, he was content with just having Judai back.

It was faint at first, but he eventually heard Judai begin to hum. Edo listened closely, squinting. It was--

“...Are you humming the _Jaws_ theme?”

Judai laughed. “Yep! Would be funny if I fished out a shark, huh?”

Edo shook his head, opening his mouth to say that it was very improbable that’d happen here, but Judai was soon humming another song, and Edo listened again to see if he knew it.

“...Is that...That’s a Super Sentai theme.”

Judai nodded, but didn’t stop humming, throwing Edo a side glance as if asking him to elaborate. Edo listened some more before he remembered.

“Oh, GoGo V ?”

Judai grinned, and without warning belted out the lyrics out loud. “[We are the KyuKyu Sentai, Go Go Five](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SdEvLRDJBBM)!~”

Edo laughed, and Judai nudged him with an elbow again. “I know you know the lyrics, c’mon !”

Edo rolled his eyes. “I watched that show when I was _six,_ I barely remember.” That’s half a lie. He remembered, a little, and he had watched re-runs of it even as he got older. He had a soft spot for it, like he did for other heroe shows.

Judai pouted, but it didn’t keep him from continuing to sing. Edo smiled, laying back on his hands, and listened.

Maybe he had no idea how much things had changed, and maybe things would continue to change--but he hoped _this_ wouldn’t. He hoped Judai could keep this side of him, childish, cheery, bright.

He hoped he could stick by Judai’s side more than just in fleeting moments like these.

 

* * *

 

**\--3--**

 

“Judai?” Edo’s voice was definitely slurry with sleep as he answered the phone. “What’s wrong? It’s--” A quick glance at the clock. “--three am?”

There’s a beat of silence before Judai groaned.

“Oh shoot, I’m so sorry--I totally miscalculated the timezone--” He sounded embarrassed, and Edo could only chuckle.

“It’s fine.” Edo sat up in bed, leaning against the headboard. “Did something happen, though?”

Judai huffed. “ _Your birthday_ did ! Was hoping it’d be midnight when I called, not three am...But it’s still the nineteenth so it counts !”

Oh, right. Edo blushed. “Oh. I…I didn’t expect you to call. You didn't have to.”

“I wanted to ‘cause I _miss you._ ” Edo didn’t need to be able to see Judai to know he must be pouting and blushing right now. “And I’ll be getting there a day late, so…” Judai cleared his throat, quiet for a second, and Edo shouldn’t have been surprised when Judai began to sing him _happy birthday_ through the phone.

Edo covered his mouth to keep from laughing, a smile stretching over his face. Judai would be home soon, just the day after his birthday, so this wasn’t necessary, but it was _Judai_. Of course he had woken Edo up just to sing him the typical, birthday song.

It made him happy.

When Judai finished, Edo couldn’t help the giggle that burst out of him. He could hear the smile in Judai’s voice.

“...Thanks, Judai.”

“Sorry I woke you--”

“It’s fine.” He laid back down, with the phone next to him on the pillow. “I...I miss you too. It’s good to hear your voice.” He snorted. “Even if it is the first time someone has called me _this early_ just for a happy birthday.”

Judai huffed. “If I was there I wouldn’t have woken you with a _call_.”

“Oh, yeah?” Edo smirked. “How would you have woken me up?”

“...Breakfast?”

“Judai, you can’t cook.”

“I-I would try !”

"Please don't burn my kitchen."

Judai let out an indignant sound. Edo chuckled. 

"I would..." Judai began after a short silence, catching Edo's attention again. "I would have kissed you good morning."

 "Yeah?"

"Yeah...I'd have kissed you over and over again and..." Judai's voice was hushed, making Edo feel sleepier, but his heart was also thrumming a little quicker in his chest. Judai himself sounded flustered. "And then I'd tell you happy birthday and..."

A short pause.

"I love you."

Edo let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, lips stretching into a smile. Three simple words, whispered with uninhibited fondness.  

"I love you, too, Judai." He whispered back with matching affection. Just those words made him long to have Judai back here already. "I expect those kisses when you get back."

Judai breathed out a laugh. "I'll give you those kisses and more."

It felt like a promise, one that made Edo's in feel tingly. He could hardly wait.

Before he could reel it back in he let out a yawn. Sleep was catching up to him again.

“Get some rest, Edo.” Judai murmured and Edo nodded, even though the other couldn't see.

“Yeah...And, Judai?”

“Hm?”

“Be home soon. And safe.”

There’s a pause, then a sigh on the other end of the line, Judai’s words softer, making Edo’s chest feel warm.

“Yeah. I’ll be home soon, Edo.”

_Soon, soon, soon._

* * *

 

**\--4-- (+1)**

 

Saturday nights became one of Edo’s favorite times. If he was on his own, he would arrive from the Pro-League, change into pajamas and watch movie marathons on TV with take out dinner and sleep in the next day.

And if Judai was home well--it was much the same, but with the added bonus of cuddling and having a warm body next to his to laze around together. Maybe that’s why Saturday nights were his favorite, now that he thought about it, as he unlocked the front door of his apartment.

He opened his mouth to announce his return but his head perked up at the distant sound of music and singing. He toed off his shoes and left his suitcase by the entrance and made his way to the living room, peering in curiously.

Judai was sitting cross-legged on the couch, his deck in his hand and other cards sprawled in front of him on the cushions.. Music echoed across the room from his phone resting on the coffee table, and Judai was absentmindedly humming along as he added and discarded cards from his deck.

For a moment Edo simply watched him. Judai was vibrant, a presence you couldn’t look away from, he was loud and cheery, but he had quieter moments, moments he got lost in his own head, or that he was simply relaxed enough. Edo had once thought a silent Judai meant things weren’t okay, but he’d learned it wasn’t always like that.

Edo was still enraptured by him like this, watching the way his hands moved, hearing his faint singing along to songs Edo had become familiar with. He looked calm and focused, but Edo was sure Judai was aware of his arrival. No matter how used they were to each other, Judai would always remain alert enough--or at least Yubel would surely be.

His suspicions were confirmed when he leaned against the living room wall and Judai glanced up at the movement, blinking, before smiling. Edo smiled back, hearing as the current song faded into silence. There’s a beat, Judai gathering his cards into a neat pile, before the notes of the next song began.

It didn’t surprise Edo that Judai began to sing along--but his heart did leap when those eyes fixed back on him, a glint to them that he recognized by now. It’s one thing to hear Judai sing idly, it’s another to have him looking at Edo like he’s singing _to_ him. He was only vaguely aware of Judai putting his cards on the table before standing and walking up to Edo.

He expectantly held his hand towards him and Edo huffed out a small laugh, arching an eyebrow at Judai in a silent _‘really?’_ but there’s no hesitation when he clasps that hand and lets Judai pull him close.

“[If I can make you feel something, I can make you feel it down to your bones...](https://open.spotify.com/track/4BEI01RMjIuA2geFPZIVHS?si=tMIeFOZCRi6BluFefTVmMQ)” Judai sang, just as he wrapped his other arm around Edo’s waist and began to move his feet to the beat. In comparison to High School, Judai’s English was much better now; he knew what he was singing now, at least.

It was extremely hard for Edo to fight back a grin, as he let his other hand rest on Judai’s chest. His face felt hot but he could see Judai blushing too, eyes creasing and smile brilliant as he leaned in and sang more hushedly against his ear.

“When you close your eyes at night...Would you let me run straight to you?”

 _‘Yes.’_  Edo squeezed Judai’s hand as they turned, feet trying to follow the rhythm. He’s not sure how Judai could sing and move at the same time, when Edo could only focus on Judai’s voice in his ear. It was easier when the instrumental part played and Judai lifted his head back to peer at Edo. He could feel the steady thump thump of Judai’s heart under his palm.

“I don't always talk like I think I could, when I get that way…” He continued, leaning down, his hair tickling Edo’s forehead.

Edo knew this song. He’d heard Judai hum to it often--so when the next part began, he sheepishly joined in, holding Judai’s eyes.

“But I know I don't wanna see you hurt...See you run away so--”

Judai seemed pleasantly surprised, eyebrows rising a fraction, and they continued to quietly mouth the lyrics together, occasionally being interrupted by the giggles bubbling up in both their chests, feet bumping together and almost tripping because they were both flustered by this point, eyes with a matching affection in them.

The setting sun outside was shining through the window and orange and pink lights enveloped the room in a warm glow, illuminating their faces, making Judai’s eyes look brighter. Time felt non-existent when he had those eyes on him.

“Nothing’s gonna take you baby…” Edo’s hand found a place on Judai’s cheek, brushing the hair away from his face. Judai bent down, his hand rising to the nape of Edo’s neck. “Nothing’s gonna take you now…”

They had slowed down by now, leaving the instruments to finish the last part of the song. All it took was a light tug at the back of Edo’s neck before he leaned in, Judai meeting his lips in the middle in a slow, deep kiss.

They unclasped their hands in favor of pulling each other closer, Edo’s hand going to Judai’s other cheek, cradling his face, and Judai’s arm wrapping around his waist. The moment their lips broke apart, they were already leaning back in again, and again, one more kiss, _just one more_ , a rush coursing through Edo’s veins with every press of lips.

They barely heard the song end and the next start. They rested their foreheads together after finally pulling apart, breaths mingling in the middle. Edo stroked Judai’s cheeks with his thumbs, gaze looking from his lips to Judai’s eyes, locked on him. Judai stole another kiss, swift but sweet, before he began laughing softly. Edo snorted, unable to quiet his own laugh.

“That...was a very nice welcome.” He mumbled, eventually, and Judai’s toothy grin was bashful.

“Welcome home.” Judai began, fingers looping together behind Edo’s waist, thumbs fidgeting. “That uh--I didn’t plan that. It was a spur of the moment kind of thing.”

“I know.” Edo tilted his head, his nose bumping with Judai’s. “I liked it, still. I like when you sing.”

“You, too.” Judai nuzzled his nose against Edo’s. “I like your voice.”

“Hmm…” Edo glanced at Judai’s lips again and pressed another kiss to them, arms going around Judai’s neck. Judai pushed back against his mouth, humming. Edo could stay like this, just like this, for a very long time. Home only felt like home when he had Judai waiting for him, when he had his kisses or his unpredictable, silly and loving moments like this. This was the person he wanted to keep coming home to.

“Would you care for one more dance?” Edo joked, and Judai’s smile was bright.

“With you?” Judai grasped his hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing his knuckles. His eyes twinkled in the light. “Always.”

It was a different Saturday Night. But Edo thought this one, in particular, was one of his favorites.

And he no longer had to just _hope_ , to be next to Judai, because now for every time Edo reached for him, Judai reached back, every time Judai looked at him, Edo was looking back just as much, and if he sang...maybe Edo would sing back, too.

Some songs were just meant to be a melody not for one, but two.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also at
> 
> moonlights0nata on tumblr  
> @moons0nata (main) and @pocketwriting (wips/ideas) on twitter


End file.
